


The day I realized I loved you

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Jaskier just wants to love Geralt, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: It was the last day before summer.It was almost 12 years ago, but Jaskier can recall it as if it was yesterday.The indecent heat that blazed through the room, sweat gliding down his body. His uniform shirt sticking uncomfortably to his abdomen, a wet patch growing across his back. That dinky fan delivered a lackluster breeze, weak air doing little to cool him. It’s whirr sounding throughout the empty room.Well, empty save for the desks and chairs stacked high against the wall.And save for Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	The day I realized I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you :) I hope you enjoy!

It was the last day before summer.

It was almost 12 years ago, but Jaskier can recall it as if it was yesterday. 

The indecent heat that blazed through the room, sweat gliding down his body. His uniform shirt sticking uncomfortably to his abdomen, a wet patch growing across his back. That dinky fan delivered a lackluster breeze, weak air doing little to cool him. It’s whirr sounding throughout the empty room. 

Well, empty save for the desks and chairs stacked high against the wall. 

And save for Geralt.

Hunched over on a stray desk, arms folded over his face. Silver hair dancing in the weak winds of the fan, illuminated by the sun that spilled into the classroom. Streaming through the open windows, pushing away the thin curtains. Pooling on his face, gently caressing the strong shadows and contours. 

The thin veils billowed in the wind, flying high above Geralt’s head. Twisting as the heated breeze moved them to the side. 

Jaskier moved in the room quietly, sidestepping over the scattered remains of books and torn out history lessons. Everyone practically leaped from the school building at the sound of the last bell.

Everyone except Jaskier and Geralt.

“I told you to go home if you were tired,” Jaskier whispered, pulling a chair from the stack. 

It wobbled in his hands, heated metal stinging his palms. 

As quietly as he could, he set it down, pressing his chest to the back of it, threading legs through the heated legs of the chair. 

“But you never listen do you,” he continued, cocking his head to the side, resting against his propped forearm.

Geralt had fallen asleep on a stack of books, face pressed unattractively into the covers, cheeks scrunched, and squashed. The steady rise and fall of his body made Jaskeir chuckle a bit.

“I suppose you could fall asleep anywhere.”

His eyes worked across Geralt’s sleeping figure. Ballads and great symphonies composing within the unheard corners of his mind. Great declarations of feelings building behind his throat.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, I was just going to drop off a book.”

He was met with silence, but he preferred it that way. 

He doesn’t think his heart could handle Geralt’s voice. 

More feelings began to boil within his stomach, feelings he never dared voice. Feelings he tried his best to exorcise. To lift from his body, to run off him like sweat dripping down his back, but they never budged. 

His pulse began to speed, thudding against his wrists. His heart thundering within his chest, rising over the sounds of that dinky fan. The heat that rose to his cheeks rivaling the heat that encased this furnace-like room. 

“Why does my heart feel this way whenever I’m around you,” he breathed, lifting a trembling hand to his best friend’s face. Fingers ghosting over his sharp cheekbones, gliding across his nose bridge. 

“It’s strange,” he said, pushing some of Geralt’s hair out of his eyes, the soft strands threading through his fingers. 

He had half a mind to lift from his chair, to inch closer and closer to Geralt until the only space between them was the heat of the room, the electricity of their kiss. 

He was so tempted, he was so close.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Geralt mumbled, turning his face away from Jaskier’s hand. Hair falling back into his eyes. His voice was rough and coarse, unused. 

Jaskier let out a nervous laugh, coined with a wobble of sadness, “So, you weren’t  _ really  _ sleeping.”

“I was, your staring was just too loud to bear anymore,” He shuffled upward, running a hand across his face, smoothing out the compressed flesh of his cheeks.

Jaskier let out a loud laugh. Geralt looked  _ ridiculous. _

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he wheezed, eyes falling back onto the sun that gleamed beautifully on Geralt, “Nothing...Let’s go.”

Yes, it was almost 12 years ago, but Jaskier can remember it like yesterday.

The day he realized he loved Geralt Rivia.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment, it can be about your corrections, thoughts, or even what you’d like to see in the future.
> 
> [Psa: comments keep me motivated to write, they help me know my work is being seen and enjoyed:)]


End file.
